Le pouvoir des livres
by mimicra
Summary: CHAPITRE 8, enfin en ligne! FIC EN SUSPENSION shonenaï: narusasu Une inconnue arrive a Konoha, sans savoir comment elle est venue, ni comment partir.Sa venue va chambouler les choses!
1. arrivée tumultueuse d'une inconnue!

Titre: Le pouvoir des livres (j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour les titres!)

Rating: K+ (pour l'intant!)

Couple: narusasu

Disclamer: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le mien, ils appartiennent tous a notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

Remerciement a Nap qui m'a lu la premiere!et qui m'a encouragée à continuer.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :arrivée tumultueuse d'une inconnue! 

Aujourd'hui ne sachant que faire, je lis comme à mon habitude un manga, je regarde dans ma petite bibliothèque et la je prends un tome de Naruto, un de mes passages préfère ! Et la un mal de crâne atroce me prend !il est tel que je ne peux même pas garder les yeux ouvert !j'en pleure, je perds conscience….

"aïe !"

Un mal de tête atroce me fait me recoucher brusquement ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi dans les films, ils disent aux blessés de rester allongé…j'ai trop mal à la tête !

"elle se réveille…"

J'ouvre les yeux et j'aperçois des silhouettes, je n'ai pas mes lunettes, je ne vois pas très bien mais je distingue…des cheveux…roses ? Ola j'ai du faire une chute quand j'ai perdu connaissance, des cheveux roses c'est pas très courant dans ma chambre…ma chambre ? Ah nan je n'y suis plus, je distingue des arbres….une forêt ? Mais où suis-je tombée ?

"...elle ne nous comprend peut-être pas ?" Murmure la fille aux cheveux roses.

"...quoi ? Mais si je comprends ce que vous …aïe…"

"eh doucement ! Relève toi calmement, tu as fait une sacrée chute, heureusement Kakashi-senseï t'as rattrapée a temps."

Kakashi ? Oh non ne me dites pas que… ?Ce n'est pas possible….

On me tend mes lunettes.

"C'est a toi je pense."

"merci…"

Je mets mes lunettes et la j'aperçois….

"Naruto-kun ?" son nom m'a échappé

"tu la connais Naruto ?" Lui demande tout à coup…

"Sakura-san ?"

Ils me regardent tous, très étonnés. J'avoue que je le suis moi-même, mais comment ai-je pu arriver la ?

je ne la connais pas…elle n'a pas l'air d'être de Konoha…on devrait l'emmener chez Tsunade-sama, murmure Sakura aux autres personnes présentes. Je reconnais Kakashi, Sasuke….je comprends que je me suis alors retrouvé je ne sais comment a Konoha, dans le monde de Naruto. Mais comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Comment rentrer chez moi ? La panique me gagne, je suis terrorisée, mais que vais-je devenir…

Ils remarquent ma soudaine panique mais n'en comprennent pas la raison. En même temps je les comprends avec le recul, j'ai vraiment dut leur faire peur ! Une inconnue chute, s'évanouie, reconnaît des gens qui ne la connaisse pas et tout d'un coup, devient rouge de panique !

Ils décident finalement de m'emmener chez Tsunade. Nous sommes tout de suite reçus, en chemin aucune parole n'a été échangée ! Heureusement ! Je n'aurais pas pu parler et suivre leur rythme de progression ! Je ne suis pas une kunoichi moi !

"comment t'appelles-tu ?" me questionne Tsunami.

"...euh….Delphine…."

"D'où viens-tu ?"

…que lui répondre ?'Hey ! salut, je viens pas de ton monde, je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi mais tu sais je t'aime bien malgré tes airs de méchante!'

"...euh…comment dire ?...euh…..je ne viens pas de ce monde…"

Ça y est, le mot est lâché, ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds ! Je comprends, à leur place je ferais pareil mais bon je n'ai pas la chance d'y être…

"tu ne viens pas de ce monde ? Pourtant tu as reconnu naruto et sakura, non ?"

Ah ils lui ont dit ça….zut…comment lui expliquer ça ?...j'ai pas la capacité de réflexion de shikamaru moi ! Je ne sais pas comment leur raconter ça !

Bon aller ! Lances-toi de toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire….

"eh bien dans mon monde, il y a des livres qui raconte votre histoire…c'est comme ça que j'ai deviné qui vous étiez…"

je vais pas lui raconter que cette série est devenu très célèbre, qu'on en fait des dessins animés, des films, qu'il y a des posters, des figurines et autres a leurs effigies ! Je ne sais même pas si mon arrivée ne va pas influencer l'histoire…oh non j'espère pas !

Pff la galère….

"nous sommes célèbre dans ton monde ? Ton monde se situe dans notre futur ?"

"euh pas vraiment comment vous dire ça ?...eh bien dans mon monde, une personne écrit vos aventures, c'est un peu comme un roman, mais en fait c'est avec des dessins, on appelle ça des mangas et….ah attendez !"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me rends compte tout a coup que j'ai une sacoche avec moi. Je farfouille dedans et la je trouve…des mangas ! Mais comment sont-ils arrivés la ? Ah il y en a un de naruto, alors je leur montre.

"tenez, c'est ça."

Tsunade, le prends, le regarde, puis devient livide.

"Ah….merde…..c'est le tome qui raconte sa vie…mauvais choix mais bon…"

"fais voir la vieille…WAAAA !!!! Ça porte mon nom !!!!C'est génial !!!! Regarde sasuke !!!! C'est moi le héros !!!!Ahahahahhhh !!!! Dis dis t'en a d'autres ?"

"euh nan désolée, c'est le seul qui est dans la sacoche…."

"et ça c'est quoi ?"

Mon dieu ! Sasuke qui parle !!! Je suis choquée !et il prends des feuilles dans la sacoche, il les lit et devient légèrement cramoisi !oh il est trop mimi !!! Et la je réalise ! Oh la cata…ils lisent les fics que j'ai imprimés !!!Des fics sur lui et Naruto….il va me tuer…mourir a mon age ! Nan je suis pas d'accord ! Mais…Ah nan!!! Naruto en voyant ça veut absolument savoir ce qui est écrit pour que Sasuke rougisse. Mais Sasuke maintient les feuilles hors de portées !ouf ! Si Naruto voit ça je vais passé pour quoi moi ? Je veux pas qu'ils se liguent pour me torturer ! Hum...quoique…nan ! C'est pas bon ! Je veux pas !

A peine arriver et j'ai déjà des écrits compromettant contre moi ! D'ailleurs je sens que je vais être obligée de m'expliquer avec Sasuke là dessus vu le regard qu'il me jette.

Tsunade arrête le piaillement incessant de Naruto qui cherche toujours à obtenir les feuilles que tient Sasuke.

Apres quelques minutes de réflexion où Naruto boude et Sakura essaye discrètement de lire les feuilles toujours en possessions de Sasuke, mais elle est vite grillée. Ah la pauvre, elle ne fait pas le poids face à lui !

"sais-tu comment tu es arrivée ici et comment retourner dans ton monde ?" Me questionne Tsunade après s'être remise de la vue du volume. C'est vrai que voir son histoire, ses pensées et autres, écrites et les lire doit faire bizarre.

"euh non, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais en train de lire, quand tout a coup j'ai eu un horrible mal de crâne, j'ai eu l'impression de tomber et je me suis réveillée dans la forêt de Konoha."

"bon en attendant tu vas aller chez…."

"elle peut venir chez moi, y'a de la place."

Sasuke a pris la parole et en plus il m'invite chez lui !!!!!Yatta !!! Je vais aller chez Sasuke, oh la classe !

"eh nan ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Elle va être terrorisée si elle se retrouve avec toi !"

Ola ! Naruto se met en colère !

"je l'aurais plutôt envoyée chez Sakura mais elle doit assister une autre équipe et part demain."

Cool ! Je ne vais pas aller chez la rosée ! C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais bon…a choisir entre dormir chez elle ou chez Sasuke le choix est vite fait ! Ah Tsunade prend toujours des bonnes décisions !

"Delphine, tu vas aller chez sasuke, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?"

"nan c'est bon !" je saute de joie interieurement!

"et moi alors ? Je veux y aller aussi !"piaille naruto.

"Si tu veux, comme ça vous pourrez la surveiller, voir la protéger en cas de besoin, on ne sait jamais, tout ceci pourrait être l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui l'aurait fais venir pour avoir accès a son monde et puis elle ne sera pas seule avec l'un d'entres vous comme ça. Je vous confie donc à tous les deux la mission de la protéger jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve le moyen de la ramener dans son monde ! En attendant l'équipe Kakashi va être recomposée. Accompagnez la, faites lui faire les boutiques, elle en a besoin pour pouvoir passer un peu plus inaperçu que dans cette tenue, et puis on ne sait pas encore pour combien de temps elle va rester ici alors autant que cela soit agréable pour elle."

"A vos ordres Godaime."

Nous quittons le bureau de l'Hokage puis nous dirigeons vers le centre ville.

"dis Delphine, il ressemble a quoi ton monde ?" me demande Naruto.

"hum…eh bien…ils ressemble un peu au votre mais la bas on ne possède pas de chakra, on n'est plus très proche de la nature, les gens se font la guerre, ils courent après l'argent… mon monde est moins verts que le votre, les arbres sont moins présents que les hommes, les gens s'entassent dans de grands immeubles, c'est un peu comme ici mais en pire…je ne sais pas trop comment le formuler…dans mon monde les hommes se déplacent dans des voitures qui vont très vite, ils volent d'un pays a l'autre avec des avions, on regarde la télévision, on écoute de la musique…enfin il y a des similitudes entre nos deux monde, la base est la même mais nos mondes ont suivit une évolution différente…"

J'agrémente mon discours de petits dessins dans le sable, nous nous sommes arrêtés pendant mon discours. Un Naruto aux yeux écarquillés, c'est trop marrant !

"quoi vous n'avez pas de chakra dans votre monde ? Franchement vous n'avez pas de chance !et dis moi, je suis super célèbre dans ton monde ?"

"en quelque sorte…"

Notre discutions est écourtée par notre arrivée dans le centre–ville.

* * *

à suivre...! 

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ou autres!je les attends avec impatience!


	2. mission poussière!

**Titre:** Le pouvoir des livres (j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour les titres!)

**Rating: **K+ (pour l'instant!)

**Couple:** narusasu

**Disclamer: **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le mien, ils appartiennent tous a notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mission poussière ! 

Notre arrivée dans le centre ville ne passe pas inaperçue ! A ce que je vois, les rumeurs circulent vite au village, les gens me regardent déjà tous bizarrement. J'en vois s'approcher de moi, l'air curieux, mais instinctivement, la peur me cloue sur place. J'essaye de me raisonner mais rien a faire, j'ai toujours été un peu agoraphobe… Les garçons comprennent que quelque chose cloche, ils m'emmènent alors dans une ruelle moins fréquentée, à la déception des curieux !

Une fois remise de mes émotions, nous commençons nos petites emplettes avec pour principal sujet de conversation, le repas de ce soir. Etant donné que Naruto vient aussi chez Sasuke, il veut me faire goûter ses délicieux ramens, mais Sasuke n'est absolument pas d'accord ! Ils se chamaillent comme des gamins ! Je les regardent faire, ils s'en rendent alors compte et se calment après un petit sourire mutin échangé.

Nous continuons nos courses sans autre anicroche, nous prenons alors le chemin de la résidence Uchiha.

Une fois arrivé devant la demeure, je suis ébahie ! C'est gigantesque ! Enfin, soyons raisonnable, c'est grand, surtout pour une personne seule. Le pauvre doit s'ennuyer à mourir dans cette grande baraque ! Mais passons, je pénètre à l'intérieur et là, je constate que vu la couche de poussière qui trône sur chaque meuble, il n'y a que deux options possibles :

Soit il est continuellement en mission et donc n'a pas le temps de faire le ménage, soit il est super flemmard et n'a pas envie de nettoyer, ce qui peut ce comprendre vu le nombre de pièces que doit abriter cette demeure, soit il ne passe que rarement chez lui parce qu'il est occupé ailleurs….ah ça me fait trois possibilité…bref, c'est très sale !

Il le constate d'ailleurs une fois que nous sommes rentrés, la porte fermé ayant soulevé un épais tapis de poussière.

« Hum, il va peut être falloir faire un peu de ménage avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre… »

Nous posons donc nos sacs dans ce qui devait autrefois être la cuisine, mais vu l'aspect qu'elle a je doute qu'elle soit toujours aussi utile…Je sens qu'on a pas fini de tout nettoyer ! Ca va être très long si on est que trois…

Toc, toc, toc…

Sasuke va ouvrir pendant que Naruto et moi débattons du temps minimum qu'il nous faudra, à nous, pauvre gens rebutés naturellement par le ménage, pour remettre cette maison en état.

Il pense qu'il nous faudra bien deux semaines alors que moi je penche plus pour des mois !

Sasuke coupe notre débat en amenant avec lui la personne qui a frappée, qui se révèle être Sakura ! Génial, je suis sure qu'elle est trop forte pour le ménage !

« Je suis venue en renfort, j'ai pensé qu'on ne serait pas de trop. »

On ??...En effet, un 'on' bien mérité ! Elle amène avec elle une flopée de ninja que nous connaissons bien : Hinata, Néiji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru, je sais pas si celui-là va être très utile mais bon, plus on est de fous plus on rit.

« En effet, je pense que tout ce petit monde peut nous être utile, sauf peut être Shikamaru et Chôji… » commence Naruto.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Chôji en mangeant un énième paquet de chips en laissant au passage les emballages vides et quelques miettes par terre pour compléter la décoration du plancher.

« Ok je me casse c'est trop la galère… » commence Shikamaru en se préparant a partir lorsque Temari fait irruption dans la pièce et le retient.

« Aller, tu vas pas encore te dégonfler ! Au boulot ! »

Apres un nouveau 'Galère !', il se retourne et consent à nous donner un coup de main.

C'est alors que s'engagea une guerre absolue contre la saleté ! La maison reprenait peu à peu vie, des cadres faisaient leurs apparitions sur les meubles, la cuisine reprenait son aspect originel, les nombreuses chambres redevenaient accueillantes, mais continuaient néanmoins a exhaler un parfum nauséabond significatif d'une absence prolongée d'air pur !

Je sens que je vais bien dormir moi cette nuit ! Ils sont sensés me protéger mais je vais mourir asphyxiée en dormant ! Super !!!

Enfin le dur labeur de cette journée prends fin, la fatigue se fait alors sentir, une fois le travail achevé.

Toute la petite troupe s'apprête alors à quitter la demeure Uchiha. Quand je me décide à prendre la parole :

« Attendez, on va pas vous laisser partir comme ça ! Apres tout les efforts que vous avez fournis pour rendre cette maison habitable ! Restés au moins mangé ! Enfin si le maître des lieux est d'accord… »

« D'accord mais on ne va jamais avoir assez de nourriture pour tout le monde… » remarqua Sasuke.

« Ah c'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé… »

« Je vais aller chercher quelques provisions avec Akamaru, je devrais revenir rapidement ! » dit alors Kiba.

« Ok ! On commence à préparer en t'attendant alors ! » dirent ensemble Sakura et Ino.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba et Akamaru revinrent les bras et la gueule chargés de nombreux sacs ! Le ravitaillement était arrivé !

Les véritables préparatifs commencèrent alors, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Kiba avait eut la bonne idée d'amener du Saké ! Les langues se délièrent vite, les discutions s'enchaînèrent, passant des typiques présentations, le choc de l'autre monde passant plus rapidement, aux discutions moins conventionnels.

Des couples se distinguèrent de la masse, Sakura et Lee, Shikamaru et Temari, Hinata et Néiji. Ils continuèrent à participer aux conversations mais finirent par se retirer.

Il ne restait plus que Chôji qui allait finir par avoir une indigestion, Ino qui le sermonnait gentiment, Shino qui, à ma plus grande surprise, était assez bavard et en grande conversation avec Kiba. Sasuke, Naruto et moi étions en grande conversation sur les meilleures techniques lors des combats et ceux qui ont été les plus impressionnants.

« Mon combat contre Gaara lors de l'examen Chûnin est l'un des mes plus beaux combats »(1) déclare Sasuke

« Moi je trouve que mon combat contre Néiji était plus impressionnant ! »s'enflamme Naruto.

Alors qu'une de leur légendaire dispute était sur le point de commencer, je les coupe en déclarant :

« Personnellement, je trouve que votre combat contre Haku est le meilleur. Sasuke, tu te sacrifies en voulant protéger Naruto et toi Naruto-kun, tu déchaînes les pouvoirs de Kyûbi pour le venger. Et après Haku se sacrifie pour sauver son maître, ce combat est pour moi le plus beau et le plus émouvant ! »

« Pfff c'est vraiment un avis de fille ça ! » établit alors Sasuke, un petit sourire sur les lèvres

« Ouais je suis d'accord ! » confirme Naruto, souriant radieusement.

« Bon très, bien, puisque c'est comme ça je boude ! Na ! »

Je tire la langue puis nous éclatons de rire. Les derniers invités nous quittes, nous les remercions encore une fois pour leur précieuse aide, bien que Chôji n'ait pas été d'un grand secours, mais grâce à Akamaru, les miettes ont vites disparues !

Nous restons alors tous les trois faces à notre dernière mission, le rangement de cette petite fête.

Nous nous regardons, puis après quelques essais infructueux pour se relever, rester debout en équilibre et coordonner ses mouvements pour ranger, nous abandonnons et nous posons comme on peut sur les canapés ou sur le sol après avoir passé tous ensemble une superbe soirée, nous nous endormons.

Je sens que le réveil va être difficile demain !

* * *

(1) : je ne sais pas trop à quel moment se placent mon histoire, et je ne vaux pas spoiler no plus. Je considère quelle se situe après la période d'entraînement de Naruto avec Jiraya mais avec Sasuke de retour a Konoha, je ne compte pas parlé des circonstances de son retour. 

Moi : Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Ma petite explication avec Sasuke devrait avoir lieu au prochain chapitre alors un peu de patience !

Sasuke : il serait peut-être temps parce que je veux des explications !

Moi : mais oui, tu vas les avoir ! Mais seulement si t'es gentil !

Sasuke : parce que si je suis pas gentil tu leur diras rien ?

Moi :Ouais c'est ça !

Sasuke : Mais tu sais que c'est le seul moment que tes lecteurs attendent ?

Moi :….pff, la prochaine fois je parlerai a Naruto à la fin du chapitre, lui au moins il est simpa !

Sasuke : si tu veux, du moment qu'on a notre petite discussion la prochaine fois !

Moi : Naruto !!!!! Sasu-chou est super méchant !!!

Naruto : Oh je vais lui faire un gros bisou et il va s'excuser !

Sasuke : Même pas en rêve ! Et puis mlle l'auteure, t'oserais quand même pas me faire ça ?

Moi : bah écoute, t'as signé, c'est écrit sur ton contrat que c'est un Sasunaru alors te plains pas… et puis avoue ! Je sais que t'adore ça !

Sasuke rougit et évite Naruto qui veut lui faire son gros bisou.

Naruto : mais Sasu-chou t'en vas pas !!!!

Moi : T'inquiète, tu l'auras la prochaine fois !!! Niark niark niark !

Sasuke : Aidez moi je vous en supplie !!!!

Moi : chut ! Tu vas tous les faire fuir ! L'écoutez pas et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques ! A bientôt !


	3. matinée mouvementée et découvertes!

**Titre:** Le pouvoir des livres

**Rating: **K+

**Couple:** narusasu

**Disclamer: **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le mien, ils appartiennent tous a notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

Merci a toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir !!!

Bon je vous laisse lire la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : matinée mouvementée et découvertes!

Le lendemain est finalement arrivé !

Je me réveille par je ne sais quel miracle ! La première debout, enfin, plutôt…éveillée je décide de me lever pour de bon ! Première mauvaise décision de la journée ! Je crois que j'ai abusé du Saké hier ! Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, me voilà fin prête à supporter une bonne journée ! Après un rapide regard sur les restes de la fête, je modifie mon jugement, je suis tout juste prête à assumer le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine !

J'ai perdu mes lunettes en me couchant et je ne distingue pas trop ce qui m'entoure. Je sens que cela va être une véritable mission que d'arriver en vie dans la cuisine… Je ne me rappelle même pas dans qu'elle direction elle se trouve…bon essayons par là !

Je me dirige donc chancelante vers ce 'par là', je marche tranquillement, jusque là aucun probl…

« Aïe !!! »

Je viens de m'écrouler sur quelque chose de bizarre, qui a bougé quand je suis tombée ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je me relève une fois le choc de la chute encaissé, par miracle je mets la main sur mes lunettes ! Je vais enfin s'avoir ce qui a amorti ma chute…

« Pardon Sasuke !!! Je suis désolée !!! Je t'avais pas vue et… »

Il ne bouge pas…Je l'ai pas tué quand même ! J'entends un bruissement bizarre…en fait je dirais plutôt que quelqu'un se plaint…ah je distingue…des mots, ouais quelqu'un parle !

« Putain t'es lourd Sasuke ! Casses-toi ! »

Ah c'était Naruto qui se trouvait sous Sasuke, qui fait toujours le mort d'ailleurs…

Naruto remarque qu'il ne réagit pas et me regarde.

« Que…Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? »

« Je sais pas, il est pas mort au moins ? »

Vérification du pouls…heu…ah c'est bon ! Il est vivant !

« Nan il est pas mort » dis-je rassurée !

« Ouf… »

Naruto se détend, il a retenu son souffle pendant toute la prise de pouls ! Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète !! Oh c'est mimi ! Et suspect ! Je vais mener ma petite enquête ! Que ma venue ici ne soit pas inutile !! Et surtout qu'elle soit amusante ! Mais pour que je puisse m'amuser il faudrait déjà que monsieur la marmotte qui fait le mort se réveille !

« Comment le réveiller ? »

« Euh je sais pas…de l'eau ? Un coup ? On attend ? » propose Naruto.

« Y'a aussi la solution de la belle au bois dormant ! »

« La belle aux bois dormant ? C'est qui elle ? »

« C'est un conte de mon monde. Une princesse dort pendant super longtemps parce qu'une méchante sorcière lui a jeté un sort, puis un jour, un prince se ramène, se bat pour elle, parce qu'il est super amoureux. Il monte la voir, elle dort toujours. Et là, grâce au baiser de son prince charmant elle se réveille et hop ! Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

« Alors faudrait trouver son prince charmant ? Ça va être long ! Ce gars aime personne ! Un vrai glaçon ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? »

« Je vais chercher de l'eau ! »

En me levant, je tombe malencontreusement sur Naruto qui était juste au-dessus de Sasuke ! C'est vraiment dommage ! Les voilà en train de se faire un ti bisou ! C'est mignon ! C'était peut-être ma deuxième mauvaise décision de la journée mais attendons…Naruto va me taper sauf si…

« Pardon ! Oh je suis trop maladroite !!! Vraiment, je suis désolée !!! »

Naruto se relève prestement, une main sur les lèvres, l'air ahuri.

L'avantage c'est qu'il n'a pas du comprendre que je l'ai fait intentionnellement. Le deuxième avantage c'est que Sasuke se réveille enfin ! Je sors alors un triomphale :

« Bah voilà ! Le mythe de la belle aux bois dormant aura été utile ! »

Une fois prononcée je me rends compte que cette phrase est véritablement ma deuxième erreur de la journée.

Sasuke me regarde l'air incrédule, puis son regard se tourne vers Naruto qui est toujours dans la même position que précédemment.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives baka ? T'as vu un fantôme ? » lui demande Sasuke un sourire aux lèvres. « C'est quoi le truc de la belle aux bois dormant ? »

« Ah laisse tomber ! C'est rien ! Un truc de chez moi ! Je te raconterais un jour… » lui dis-je précipitamment.

Pendant ce temps là, Naruto se remet lentement de son choc émotionnel puis s'enfuit aux toilettes.

« Ca l'a quand même pas rendu malade ? » murmurais-je alors le voyant courir…bizarrement…ah trop drôle ! Une telle réaction face à ce petit baiser ! Je sens que je vais vraiment bien m'amuser ici…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ? »

« Bah un petit choc émotionnel… »

Tête d'ahuri de la part de Sasuke ! Trop marrante ! J'explose de rire !

« Quoi ? »

« Nan rien…hi hi…laisse tomber…HAHAHA !!! »

Naruto revient enfin parmi nous. Il me voit pliée de rire par terre et Sasuke avec sa tête d'ahuri.

« Qu… »

« Je sais pas » lui répond promptement Sasuke.

Je me calme, sinon je vais passer pour une folle, si ce n'est déjà le cas…

Je demande alors à Naruto :

« Alors remis de tes émotions soudaines ? » avec une grand sourire.

Il rougit puis part vers la cuisine après avoir lâché un petit « Je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès ! »

« J'ai le droit d'avoir une explication ? » demande Sasuke qui n'a toujours rien compris depuis son réveil.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Je m'enfuis vers la cuisine, laissant Sasuke en plan et rejoignant Naruto pour qu'il arrête de bouder.

« Boude pas je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Et même si c'était le cas, le principal c'est qu'il se soit enfin réveillé ! »

« Humpf… »

« Puis avoue que ça ne t'as pas déplut… »

« QUOI ????? » hurle-t-il. « Absolument pas ! »

Et il me tourne le dos, une petite moue sur le visage, faisant ainsi face à Sasuke.

« T'as vraiment l'air convaincu par ce que tu dis… » dit celui-ci.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? » formule alors Naruto l'air désespéré, ses grands yeux bleus au bord des larmes.

Sasuke commence à avoir le rouge aux joues lorsque l'on frappe à la porte.

Sauvé par le gong, il se précipite vers la porte !

Naruto l'accompagne, moi à sa suite.

Sasuke ouvre la porte, c'est Sakura qui entre alors.

« Je voulais voir si vous étiez encore vivant après ce que vous avez bu hier. »

« Bah on est encore en vie. » lui répond Sasuke avec son amabilité habituelle, monsieur le glaçon est de retour !

« Je pars aujourd'hui, je voulais savoir si tout allais bien et si vous aviez pas fait des trucs bizarres à Delphine pendant la nuit. »

« Nan t'inquiètes ! Ils ont assez à faire entre eux ! Je vais pas non plus les gêner ! »

Sakura semble avoir compris, elle acquiesce, puis m'entraîne un peu plus loin, sous l'œil atterrés des deux garçons.

Une fois dans la cuisine, (décidemment, il s'en passe des choses dans la cuisine) elle m'explique son geste :

« Ah alors toi aussi tu as remarqué ! Enfin !!! Je pensais avoir des hallucinations et me faire des films tellement il en se passait rien entre eux ! »murmure t-elle avec véhémence « alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je lui raconte alors l'épisode du réveil, le fait que Sasuke soit sur Naruto quand je suis tombée, le coma de Sasuke, l'affliction de Naruto, le baiser, j'omets le passage de la belle aux bois dormant pour m'épargner le récit du conte, les réaction de Naruto, bref, tout depuis mon réveil jusqu'à son arrivée !

« Alors Naruto commence enfin à comprendre…C'est pas trop tôt » conclue t-elle « Il va enfin concevoir que c'est plus que de l'amitié ce qu'il ressent ! Depuis le temps que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre ! Mais rien à faire ! »

« Maintenant reste plus qu'à le faire admettre à Sasuke et le tour est joué ! » dis-je triomphalement !

« Ouais mais ça va pas être aussi facile que tu ne le penses… »

« Heureusement sinon ce serait pas drôle ! Et puis ils l'auraient déjà compris depuis longtemps ! Mais t'inquiètes pas ! Je m'en charge !»

« C'est fini votre discussion top secrète ? » questionne Naruto.

« On écoute aux portes maintenant Naruto ? » demande Sakura.

« Comme si ça m'intéressait vos histoires de filles ! » murmure t-il en boudant toujours légèrement.

« Bon je dois repartir ! Ils m'attendent aux portes du village pour partir. » déclare Sakura en rejoignant la porte d'entrée. « Ah ! Au fait, Hokage-sama veut vous voir aujourd'hui, enfin surtout toi Delphine, alors n'oubliez pas d'y aller ! A plus !»

Elle part, refermant la porte.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner et s'être changé, nous voilà fin prêt pour aller voir Tsunade.

« Je dois passer chez moi pour aller prendre des affaires, j'ai oublié de passer en chercher hier. » déclare Naruto. « Aller voir Godaime sans moi, je vous rejoins après. »

« D'accord » acquiesce Sasuke, un air légèrement maussade dans la voix.

Naruto nous laisse donc seul. Nous prenons alors le chemin du bureau de Tsunade.

En chemin Sasuke remarque que j'ai emporté ma précieuse sacoche, contenant toujours les écrits compromettants que Sasuke avait entrevus.

« Hum…c'est toi qui a écrit les textes de…la sacoche ? » murmure t-il.

« Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu allais m'en parler ! » dis-je en lui souriant « nan ce ne sont pas mes textes, mais j'aime l'histoire qu'ils racontent. »

« Tu aimes lire des trucs comme ça ? »

« Oui ! J'adore !!! Y'a vraiment des très bon textes des fois ! »

« T'es vraiment une fille bizarre ! Comment tu peux aimer lire des trucs comme ça sur Naruto et moi. Tu trouves pas ça… »

«Dégueu ? Horrible ? Honteux ? Nan, pas du tout. Et puis je sais pas…une passion ça se définit pas ! Toi y'a certainement des trucs que tu aimes et tu ne peux pas forcement expliquer pourquoi, c'est comme ça c'est tout ! Nan ? Y'a rien que tu aimes dans la vie ? »

« Nan pas spécialement… »

« Y'a rien qui te donne chaque jour envie de te lever parce que tu sais qu'aujourd'hui tu vas encore pouvoir le rencontrer, que tu vas pouvoir l'admirer, le sentir, lui parler, lui sourire, le toucher, l'entendre… »

Il s'arrête, perdu dans ses pensées. Je le laisse méditer sur tout ça, pendant ce temps là, je me rends chez Godaime, par chance, il s'est mis à réfléchir pas loin de son bureau !

* * *

Voilà, un long chapitre ! Voilà enfin la réaction de Sasuke, j'espère ne pas trop avoir déçu. Pour toutes critiques bonnes ou mauvais, hésitez pas ! Votre avis est important pour moi ! il m'aide à m'améliorer et puis si vous avez des réclams c'est pareil ! 


	4. Disparition, recherches!

Titre: le pouvoir des livres

Raiting: K+

Couple: NaruSasu

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le mien, ils appartiennent tous à notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapitre 4:Disparition, recherches!

Une demi-heure pus tard, je sors de chez Tsunade. Je regarde aux alentours, Sasuke n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il est toujours en pleine réflexion, il a seulement l'air un peu plus abattu que tout a l'heure. C'est bien, enfin, c'est signe de compréhension et donc de progrès… mais faut pas qu'il se prenne trop la tête sinon il va se poser trop de question!Et ça c'est pas trop bon signe, car il va arriver à la conclusion que c'est impossible, que c'est pas bien, et nianiania bref, les conclusions habituelles!

Je me dirige donc vers lui, mais lorsque je traverse la rue qui me sépare de lui, je sens mes pieds quitter le sol…quoi?…oh je vole!…nan rectification, on me porte et cette personne s'enfuit à toute vitesse du village! Voyons qui ça peut bien être…

…

Naruto arrive auprès de Sasuke, qui miraculeusement sort de sa réflexion intensive.

« Elle n'est toujours pas sortie? » lui demande Naruto.

« ………Euh…………nan. »

« Euh?? Pourquoi t'as hésité avant de répondre? Tu sais pas si elle est sortie? » commence à s'énerver Naruto. « Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devais pas l'accompagner? Tsunade voulait pas aussi nous parler? »

Sasuke ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, enfin… si mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire donc il reste muet. Puis soudain, il a une illumination!

« Allons voir Hokage-sama! » propose t-il.

« Ok »

Ils montent donc voir Godaîme-sama. Ils attendent quelques minutes devant son bureau puis entrent.

Ils ne m'y voient pas.

« Delphine n'est plus là? »demande Naruto.

« Elle est partie il y a une demi-heure, pourquoi? » interroge alors Tsunade.

« Euh… » commence Naruto.

« Que vouliez-vous nous dire? » questionne alors Sasuke pour éviter à Naruto d'avoir a répondre.

« Je voulais vous prévenir. La rumeur de son arrivée s'est répandue. D'après les espions que j'ai envoyés là-bas, le village du son se serait mis en mouvement pour la récupérer pour de lui soutirer des informations sur son monde. Orochimaru ne va pas laisser une aussi belle occasion de pouvoir étendre son terrain de jeu et d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances pour atteindre son but. » explique t-elle. « Alors redoublez de vigilance, pas de relâchement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit repartie. »

« Ryoukai! » approuve Naruto.

« Vous avez trouvé un moyen de la ramener chez elle? » demande Sasuke.

« Pas encore mais nous pensons pouvoir trouver une piste d'après l'entretien que nous avons eu avec elle tout à l'heure. »

« Ok. Bon on y va nous! »

« À plus oba-san! » s'exclame Naruto en partant.

Une fois sortis de la tour de Godaîme, nos deux héros se concertent.

« Bon, elle doit pas être partie très loin » commence Sasuke.

« Ouais surtout qu'elle ne connaît pas le village, au pire elle va s'être perdue et nous attends quelque part. » continue Naruto.

« T'as raison, elle doit pas être loin! Commençons par aller vers la maison, c'est l'endroit où elle est le plus susceptible d'être allée! »

...

Ils se dirigent donc vers la demeure Uchiha. En chemin, ils croisent Kiba et Akamaru. Ils lui expliquent la situation. Une fois devant la demeure, ils constatent que je n'y suis pas. Sasuke fait un rapide tour de la propriété mais revient bredouille. Ils décident donc d'étendre leur recherche à la ville.

« Akamaru et moi, on va chercher une piste olfactive, on se rejoint dans deux heure, ici, pour faire un point sur les recherches. » déclare Kiba.

« Si vous croiser des gens susceptible de nous aider à la chercher, expliquer leur la situation. Plus on sera, moins les recherches seront longues et plus on sera efficace. » ajoute Sasuke.

Ils partent donc chacun de leur coté, à ma recherche.

Naruto est chargé de chercher dans la zone commerciale. Il demande à chaque commerçant si il n'aurait pas aperçu une 'fille bizarre qui a l'air perdue, petite, bavarde, avec … pour vêtements' ( habillage top secret )

Pendant ses recherches il va rencontrer Shikamaru et Temari qui vont se joindre aux recherches malgré le peu d'enthousiasme de Shikamaru.

De son côté Sasuke est chargé d'inspecter les quartiers d'habitations. Il décide de faire le tour des habitations et si ça ne donne rien il questionnera les habitants. Une fois sur place, il retrouve Hinata et Néiji. Grâce au byakugan les recherches y sont beaucoup plus rapides, on évite aussi les questions au voisinage.

Kiba et Akamaru quant à eux essaie de trouver une quelconque piste. Sachant que ma trace a été perdue vers le bureau de l'Hokage, ils s'y rendent. De là, Akamaru cherche mon odeur, qu'il va miraculeusement retrouver, alors que j'ai disparu depuis plus de deux heures. (l'est trop fort ce chien ). Cette piste les mène dans la forêt. Kiba décide de retourner au point de ralliement, l'heure de rendez-vous approchant.

Lorsqu'il arrive, personne n'est là. Il attend donc. Sasuke, Hinata et Néiji sont les premiers à arriver. Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru se présentent peu après. Une fois tous réunis, chacun fais part de ses découvertes. Kiba annoncent la piste qu'il a trouvée, et leur confie qu'elle mène à l'extérieur de Konoha.

Ils en déduisent donc que quelqu'un m'a emmené hors du village, car seule je n'aurais pu franchir les portes gardées du village.

Une équipe va alors être constituée pour venir à mon secours. (ah le rêve )

Cette équipe est composée de Naruto et Sasuke, qui avaient au départ la mission de me protéger, Kiba et Akamaru, qui sont les seuls à pouvoir suivre cette piste et Néiji, qui ne peut qu'être utile avec son byakugan pour détecter les éventuels pièges menant jusqu'à moi.

Cette équipe se dirige donc vers la sortie du village une fois l'équipement prêt.

Pendant ce temps là, Shikamaru, Temari et Hinata se rendent chez Godaîme pour lui faire part de ma disparition et de l'équipe décidée pour mon sauvetage.

La piste les conduits en plein cœur de la forêt entourant Konoha. Ils se déplacent d'arbres en arbres, lorsque Kiba les fait ralentir. Akamaru lui affirme que l'odeur est de plus en plus présente.

Néiji sonde alors les environs grâce à ses yeux, il me repère un peu plus loin sous un arbre. Je suis inconsciente et ligotée. Il ne perçois aucune présence m'entourant, il le signale aux autres. Il approfondit son inquisition des environs puis détecte enfin une autre présence, celle de Kabuto.

« Kabuto? C'est lui qui a fait ça? Ça veut dire qu'Orochimaru cherche à la récupérer! » déclare Sasuke.

« Il est seul? » demande Naruto.

« Je ne perçois personne d'autre, c'est bizarre. » murmure Néiji.

Akamaru couine légèrement.

« Il n'est pas seul, d'après Akamaru, il y a une autre personne avec lui. » leur traduit Kiba.

Néiji, toujours en train de scruter les alentours, détecte les pièges un à un. Pendant ce temps là, les autres se concertent, mettant au point une stratégie pour me récupérer.

Une fois la stratégie mise au poins, ils passent à l'attaque. Néiji déjoue les pièges, Sasuke et Naruto le suivent tandis qu'Akamaru et Kiba restent en arrière, recherchant toujours la trace de la deuxième personne.

Une fois les pièges évités, ils arrivent près de moi, Kabuto n'ayant bizarrement pas encore décelé leurs présences. Sasuke vérifie mon état, pendant que Naruto s'approche de Kabuto. Il l'attaque, kunai à la main. Une fois touché, Kabuto disparaît… c'était un clone! Naruto prévient alors les autres du subterfuge. Néiji recommence alors ses recherches, se préoccupant plutôt du ciel que du sol.

Sasuke me prend sur ces épaules, puis intime aux autres l'ordre de se retirer. Mais au moment de partir, un énorme serpent jaillis du sol! Manda! Le roi des serpents! Invocation ultime d'Orochimaru! Qui se trouve d'ailleurs sur sa tête. Sasuke pense alors qu'ils vont tous y passer. (mais faut positiver dans la vie!)

« J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour rien Orochimaru! » menace Manda en regardant autour de lui « Quoi? Des gamins! Tu m'invoque pour des gamins! Tu vas me le payer! »

Il se retourne alors, contre toute attente, contre son invocateur. Pendant que Manda essaye de bouffer son 'maître', Kabuto fait son apparition.

Alors que l'équipe de sauvetage en profitait pour se retirer gentiment, Kabuto les retient en attaquant directement Sasuke qui se voit dans l'obligation de me jeter au sol pour éviter la paume mystique qui crée un scalpel de chakra autour la main de Kabuto qui peut alors trancher tout ce qui se présente à elle.

S'ensuit une bataille acharnée entre le bras droit d'Orochimaru, expert des jutsus médiaux, et l'unique survivant du massacre de son clan, possesseur du Sharingan.

Bon je suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration donc… je le trouve pas top. J'attends votre avis avec impatience!

Un gros merci a Kita sama qui me review à chaque chapitre! Ça me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer lorsque la motivation baisse! Merci à nap aussi qui m'a trouvé des bonnes idées pour ce chapitre .


	5. Engueulades, rires et commencement!

Chapitre 5: engueulades, rires et commencement!

Titre: le pouvoir des livres

Raiting: K+

Couple: NaruSasu

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le mien, ils appartiennent tous à notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

* * *

Après un rude combat, Sasuke arrive enfin à défaire Kabuto, qui disparu avant de recevoir un coup fatal mais étant bien amoché quand même.. 

Manda et Orochimaru s'était quand à eux eclipsés. Toutes l'équipe prit alors le chemin du retour.

À peine arrivés aux portes du village, nous retrouvons Tsunade accompagné de Shikamaru et Temari qui nous accueillent. Enfin plutôt nous réceptionne parce que Sasuke n'est pas dans sa meilleure forme, Kiba et Akamaru ont croisé le chemin d'un Manda en colère, Néiji porte une inconsciente et Naruto qui sent qu'il va se faire engueuler essaie de se faire passer pour un blessé.

« Que c'est-il passé? » demande Tsunade à Naruto.

« Eh bien, une fois que nous sommes sortis de votre bureau, Sasuke et moi on s'est lancés à sa recherche dans tout le… » commence Naruto.

« Je suis déjà au courant pour ça! Que s'est-il passé dans la forêt!? »

« Quand nous sommes arrivés il n'y avait qu'un clone de Kabuto lorsque tout à coup Manda a surgit du sol, Orochimaru à sa tête. Mais une fois qu'il a vu qui était ses adversaires, il s'est retourné contre son invocateur, puis ils ont disparu. » explique Néiji m'ayant auparavant déposé au sol.

« On en a alors profité pour la récupérer et s'enfuir mais Kabuto m'est tombé dessus, j'allait le vaincre mais il s'est enfui avant la fin du combat. » continue Sasuke.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demande Tsunade.

« Quand on l'a retrouvée, elle était inconsciente. Elle n'a pas repris connaissance depuis. » répond Naruto.

« Shizune,aide-moi, on va la conduire à l'hôpital! Une fois là-bas, je lui administrerais les soins nécessaire. Sasuke, Kiba et Akamaru, je vous examinerais ensuite! » ordonne Tsunade.

« Hai, Hokage-sama! » acquiescent-ils tous.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Tsunade m'examine. Le choc de l'enlèvement (et la vue d'Orochimaru ) m'a plongée dans une sorte de coma dont je devrais bientôt sortir, une fois mon corps et mon esprit rétabli. Sasuke n'a que quelques blessures superficielles, il lui est quand même conseillé de rester un ou deux jours à l'hôpital pour prendre du repos.

Akamaru et Kiba ont été un peu plus sérieusement touchés mais leurs vies ne sont pas en danger.

Trois jours plus tard, tout le monde sort de l'hôpital, moi incluse. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui c'est passé entre ma sortie de bureau de Tsunade et mon réveil à l'hôpital.

Celle-ci nous convoque d'ailleurs tous pour un rapport détaillé. Naruto et Sasuke se font engueuler, ils n'ont pas été capables de remplir la mission qu'elle leur avait confiée. Je voudrais prendre leur défense mais je vais pas sortir à Tsunade 'nan c'est pas de leur faute, j'ai parlé avec Sasuke et il était trop perturbé pour me surveiller'. Si je fais ça ils vont tous me tuer, alors prends une bonne décision et tais-toi Delphine! Ils conserve quand même la mission, mais ils n'ont plus le droit à l'erreur. Toute sortie hors du village nous est interdite.

Une fois le savon passé, Tsunade n'a plus aucune excuse pour ne pas se remettre au travail, Shizune le lui rappelle.

Nous quittons donc son bureau. Nous nous séparons, je remercie une dernière fois mes 'sauveurs', puis nous reprenons le chemin de la demeure Uchiha.

« Ah le sacré savon qu'on s'est pas pris!pff » s'exclame Naruto. « T'aurais pas été dans la lune Sasuke aussi! Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait que 'monsieur je suis toujours sur mes gardes' ait relâché son attention?! Surtout pendant une mission!? »

Sasuke repense alors à notre petite conversation, il ne trouve rien à répondre car il repense encore aux conclusions qu'il a tiré de cette réflexion. Puis il s'exclame:

« C'est de sa faute aussi! » en me désignant du doigt.

Je me retrouve avec deux regards accusateur fixé sur moi. Et là, j'explose, trop d'émotion en si peux de temps, je craque!

« Vous seriez pas aussi aveugles et occupé de se que pense les autres, j'aurais pas besoin de faire tout ça!J'hallucine! Je veux rendre service et voilà comment on me remercie! Pff, j'en ai marre! Revenez pas me voir avant d'avoir mis votre relation au clair! Et pour l'opinion des autres, du moment que vous êtes heureux qu'est-ce que vous vous en foutez! Dans la vie faut profiter! Ce qu'on fait ne plait jamais à tous le monde et alors?»

Je tourne les talons et pars vers le quartier commercial, les laissant méditer en paix et parler tranquillement.

« Pourquoi elle est partie? » demande Naruto.

« T'as rien compris ou quoi? Baka! »

« Bah nan pas trop…pourquoi elle veut nous ouvrir les yeux? Moi je vois bien moi!ça va! »

« Usuratonkatchi! T'es vraiment un boulet! »

« Nan! C'est pas vrai!Baka toi-même! Et si t'es si fortiche vas-y explique moi! » le défie Naruto.

Sasuke reste muet.

« Alors?? Monsieur le génie n'a plus rien à dire? »

Sasuke ne trouve toujours rien à dire, il entraîne alors Naruto chez lui.

« Super on est arrivé chez toi et maintenant? »

« Tais-toi! »

« Oh! Monsieur le glaçon toujours de bonne humeur est de retour! T'étais beaucoup plus mimi quand t'étais dans le coma ce matin» laisse échapper Naruto. (cf chapitre 2! On est toujours le 2ème jour après mon arrivée!)

Repensant au baiser, Naruto rougit, puis se remémore le plaisir furtif qu'il a alors ressenti, et cette envie de…

« HOUHOU! Réveilles-toi! » S'inquiète Sasuke en agitant sa main devant un Naruto songeur. « Ça va? »

« Hum… ouais »

Sasuke s'affale alors dans son canapé, les sueurs froides lui réussissent pas. Puis il repense encore à notre discussion, et à l'inquiétude qu'il ressent pour Naruto dès qu'il n'est pas aussi souriant que d'habitude. Il admet alors qu'il ressent certainement plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais un problème se pose à lui: comment le lui annoncé sans le faire fuir, et en étant sur qu'il comprenne?(le gros défi ).

Naruto est lui aussi en pleine réflexion, il finit sa réflexion interrompue sur le baiser, puis se rend compte que Sasuke s'inquiète toujours pour lui lorsque qu'il ne va pas bien, qu'il est la seule personne qu'il veut voir dans ces moments là. Il se rend alors compte, lui aussi (sont un peu long ), que Sasuke occupe peut-être une autre place que celle de meilleur ami, ou plutôt qu'il aimerait vraiment qu'il occupe cette place. Mais comment le lui dire?

Un silence lourd commence à appraître puis à durer...

« Narusuke » comment-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardent puis éclatent de rire. Ils se détendent puis Naruto reprend le premier la parole.

« J'ai bien réfléchi.. »

« Sérieux? » explose de rire Sasuke.

Naruto comprend qu'il se moque de lui, décide bouder mais voyant Sasuke en train de se tordre de rire par terre, et le trouvant trop mignon, il se jette sur lui.

Après quelques roulés-boulés, Sasuke se retrouve à cheval sur Naruto. Son fou rire s'est calmé, mais un sourire est toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

« C'est rare de te voir sourire comme ça » murmure Naruto attendrit.

« Vraiment? » s'étonne Sasuke.

« Ouais! Monsieur l'iceberg aurait-il fondu aujourd'hui? »

« … »

« Sasuke… »

« hm »

« T'es lourd »

« Quoi? »

« Tu pèses lourds! Bouge de là! »

Naruto commence à gigoter pour le faire bouger.

« Hum, nan! J'ai pas envie! »

Sasuke bloque alors Naruto de tout son corps. Il se retrouve complètement allonger sur Naruto. Leurs visages l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Sasuke plonge son regard dans celui de Naruto qui fait de même. Il n'y a alors plus besoin mot entre eux. Par le biais de leur regard, tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas osé se dire se dévoilent. Ils comprennent alors les sentiments de l'autre. Une joie immense se grave alors dans le fond le leurs yeux.

Lentement et tendrement, leurs visages s'approchent, leurs lèvres se scellent dans un baiser pleins d'amour et de promesses.

Pendant ce temps là, moi qui ignore tout de ce qui se passe dans la demeure Uchiha, je me ballade dans les rues de Konoha, j'ai décidé d'éviter le quartier commerciale alors je me ballade dans les habitations quand je croise Kiba et Shino main dans la main.

« Ils t'ont abandonnée? » me demande Kiba

« Nan c'est moi qui suis partie. Ils ont des choses à se dire et certainement des trucs à faire! »

Ils m'invitent donc chez eux, j'accepte avec joie, laissant Naruto et Sasuke découvrir ce nouveau sentiment, et surtout continuer tranquillement ce qu'ils viennent de commencer...

* * *

Sasuke:C'est tout? 

Moi: Eh ouais! Vous avez pas été assez gentil pour avoir le droit à plus que ça! Dans le chapitre d'avant je me fais lamentablement jeter au sol.

Naruto: Il a fait ça pour te protéger c'est quand même super gentil!

Moi: Toi t'as rien à dire, tu te bats même pas!

Naruto: La faute à qui? C'est pas moi qui écrit!

Moi: quel persos ingrats! Je me démène pour vous mettre ensemble et je me fais engueuler! (air de déjà vu ) pour la peine dans le prochain chapitre je vais peut être en tuer un…

Sasuke: t'oserais pas?

Moi: Tu veux vérifier peut-être?

N&S:… Review?

Moi: voilà qui est mieux!

Alors comment trouvé vous-ce chapitre???


	6. Retour et explications

**Chapitre 6**: retour et explications.

**Titre**: le pouvoir des livres

**Rating**: K+

**Couple**: Narusasu, avec autres en fond.

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le mien, ils appartiennent tous à notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais l'inspiration n'était au rendez-vous et puis je suis aussi partie en vacances donc…

Bonne lecture !

Merci Céline pour ta review, contente que cela te plaise ! j'espère que ça va continuer .

Nap merci aussi pour tes idées aussi bien que ton soutien ! Que ferais-je sans toi ??

* * *

« Alors pourquoi t'es partie ? Ils vont encore se faire engueuler si Hokage-sama apprend que tu te ballades toute seule. » me demande Kiba une fois arrivée dans leur appartement. 

« Mais je suis pas toute seule vu que vous êtes là ! Et puis ils l'ont bien cherché aussi ! J'en ai marre de me faire engueuler alors que je veux aider un minimum ! »

« Que t'ont-ils reproché ? » me questionne Shino.

« L'enlèvement ! Comme si c'était mon rêve de me faire enlever par le pervers à la langue qui s'allonge selon son humeur ! Je m'en serais bien passé, moi ! »

« Je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent te mettre l'enlèvement sur le dos ! » s'exclame Kiba.

« Ca, c'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire ! »

J'allais leur raconter tout ce qu'ils ne savaient pas quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Shino se leva pour aller ouvrir, puis revint accompagné de la rosée.

« Ah je te trouve enfin Delphine ! » me dit Sakura.

« T'es déjà rentrée de ta mission ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Ah ouais ! Elle s'est finie plus tôt que prévue, alors je suis venue voir comment ça se passait. J'ai laissé les autres membres de mon équipe faire un rapport à Hokage-sama et je suis passée chez Sasuke, mais y'avait personne. Alors je suis allée en ville où j'ai croisé Hinata qui m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu partir avec Shino et Kiba, je suis donc venue ici ! Mais Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas là ? » demande t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Hum nan…Je les ai laissés méditer en paix. »

« Méditer en paix? »

« Elle les a lâchés parce qu'ils s'en sont pris à elle en la tenant responsable de son propre enlèvement. » intervient Shino.

« Son propre enlèvement ? » demande Sakura incrédule.

« Comme tu n'as pas été voir Tsunade, t'es pas au courant ! Mais Kabuto est venu à Konoha pour l'enlever, il l'a emmené dans la forêt, enfin c'est là qu'on les a trouvé une fois que Sasuke et Naruto sont venu nous prévenir de sa disparition. Il nous a tendu une embuscade et Orochimaru est apparut avec Manda qui s'est ensuite retourné contre lui. Sasuke a affronté Kabuto qui s'est enfui à la suite de son maître, puis on est tous rentré plus ou moins mal en point. Tsunade à sermonner Naruto et Sasuke, puis chacun est rentré chez soi. Enfin… nous on l'a croisé errante dans les rues et on l'a invitée ici. » résume Kiba.

Sakura assimile tous les évènements qui se sont produits puis me demande :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils te reprochent ton enlèvement alors que c'est eux qui avait ta protection en charge ! Je vais aller les voir pour leur dire deux mots moi ! »

« Attends ! Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. » m'écriais-je.

Je lui raconte alors ce qu'il s'est passé en détails depuis son départ, sans omettre la discussion que j'ai eue avec Sasuke qui a été la cause de tous ses petits désagréments, ni les reproches qu'il m'a fait à ce propos et encore moins ma magnifique tirade de départ !

« T'es partie en leur disant ça ? » demande t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Oui. »

« Bah si avec ça ils ont pas compris, leur cas est désespéré ! J'ai jamais eu la force de leur dire ça en face et pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué ! Tout Konoha était au courant qu'ils ne s'en rendaient toujours pas compte ! » exprime t-elle soulagée.

« De quoi ? » demande Kiba.

Explosion de rire générale.

Une fois le fou rire passé, Sakura explique enfin à Kiba la situation, qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué. Nous restons déjeuné avec eux. Une fois les sujets de conversations épuisées, Sakura et moi laissons seul Kiba et Shino pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leur journée de repos tranquillement.

Sakura me raccompagne jusqu'à la demeure Uchiha.

Une fois arrivées devant la porte, nous sonnons, frappons mais aucun signe de vie. Nous attendons en silence puis des petits bruits se font entendre. Des sortes de gémissements…

Sakura décide d'enfoncer la porte, qui ne résiste pas une seconde face à sa puissance de frappe. Les bruits viennent de l'étage, nous y montons, pensant que les deux occupants de la maison ont peu être subi une quelconque attaque.

En montant nous trouvons des bouts de tissus qui devaient autrefois être des vêtements, augmentant notre inquiétude à chaque marche, les pires scénarios se forment dans nos esprits.

Mais lorsque nous ouvrons la porte, nous nous apercevons que ce n'est absolument pas ce que nous imaginions. Sakura referme la porte, nous redescendons, le rouge aux joues.

« À ce que je vois tes paroles n'ont pas été vaines. » déclare Sakura, un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Effectivement » lui répondis-je.

Nous éclatons de rire, la tension se relâche. C'est qu'on a quand même eu peur pour eux !

« Ils n'ont pas non plus l'air de s'être beaucoup inquiétés de ton absence. »

« Bah, ils devaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire et de trucs à faire. J'étais pas une priorité ! »

Nouveau rire, décidément, mon séjour aura été fort en émotion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto descendent.

« Euh…hum… T'es déjà rentrée Sakura ? » demande Naruto légèrement gêné.

« Ma mission s'est finie plus tôt que prévue je suis donc passée pour savoir comment vous alliez mais à ce que j'ai pu voir c'est la grande forme ! » les taquine t-elle. « Mais vous avez quand même délaissé votre mission ! Vous l'avez laissée seule en ville ! Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible ! Heureusement que Shino et Kiba l'ont recueillie la pauvre ! »

« C'est elle qui est partie ! En nous hurlant dessus en plus ! » se défend Sasuke.

« C'est vrai ! Mais vous l'aviez aussi cherché ! Et puis ça n'a pas été si inutile que ça en fin de compte ! »

Le rouge monte aux joues de Sasuke, il ne sait plus quoi répondre ! Mais heureusement pour lui, Lee fait irruption dans la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la porte ? Vous vous êtes fait attaqué ? » demande Lee incrédule en voyant la pauvre porte qui n'est plus qu'un monceau de brindilles.

« Nan laisse tomber c'est pas grave ! » signale Sakura. « T'as fini de faire le rapport à Tsunade-sama ? »

« Oui d'ailleurs, elle m'a demandée de venir vous cherchez. Elle vous attend dans son bureau. »

« Allons-y ! » déclare Sakura.

« hum…euh… on vous rejoint là-bas, faut qu'on se change avant… » murmure Naruto.

En effet, ils s'étaient dépêchés de descendre mais bon aller voir Tsunade en étant limite habillé en pyjama je doute qu'elle apprécie!

« Dépêchez vous on vous attend ! Sinon vous allez jamais venir ! » lui répond Sakura un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà dans le bureau de Godaime.

« Je pense que vu la situation, et le fait qu'Orochimaru soit à ta poursuite, il est préférable que tu suives quelques cours à l'Académie. Iruka va t'enseigner tout ce qui pourrait être utile pour que tu puisses te défendre. Ton entraînement commence dès demain ! »

« D'accord. » acquiescais-je.

« Et vous deux, vous l'accompagnerez et la remmènerez ! Je vous dispense de suivre les cours, vous la déconcentreriez. »

« Très bien. »

Nous quittons le bureau de Tsunade et repartons vers la maison.

« Tu vas rencontrer Iruka-senseï ! » s'extasie Naruto

« C'est un bon professeur tu vas voir. Il est très gentil ! » me dit Sakura.

« Je pense aussi ! En tout qu'à il a l'air ! »

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? » s'exclame Naruto et Sakura.

« Nan c'est l'image que j'en ai ! Vous savez grâce aux livres ! »

« Il y est aussi ?? » demande Naruto. « C'est pas moi le héros ? »

« Justement ! Comme c'est toi le héros, on parle des gens qui t'entoure ! Et comme on raconte ton histoire, on raconte aussi ton passage à l'Académie, donc on voit Iruka-senseï. »

« Ah ! C'est vrai ! Mais ça raconte vraiment mon histoire ? Enfin je veux dire, heu…y'a des détails ? »

« Je pense ! Je sais pas vraiment mais pour moi oui y'a des détails ! T'a des petites histoires marrantes qui sont aussi racontés ! Comme celle où tu vas voir Sakura après avoir pris l'apparence de Sasuke pour…. » commencais-je.

« Ahahahaha !!! C'est vrai que ça raconte plein de truc super intéressant sur moi !!! Ahahah ! » me coupe Naruto. « Bon on va rentrer nous ! Il commence à se faire tard ! Et faut que tu sois en forme pour demain ! Aller à bientôt vous deux ! »

« A bientôt ! » nous répondirent Lee et Sakura ne comprenant pas sa soudaine agitation.

Une fois Sakura et Lee hors de vue, Naruto soupira.

« Sakura-chan ne sais pas que j'avais pris l'apparence de Sasuke. »

« D'ailleurs pourquoi t'avais pris mon apparence ce jour-là ? T'as été voir Sakura en ayant pris mon apparence ? Tu voulais faire quoi ? » demande Sasuke.

« Ah…euh…rien ! Je voulais juste te faire une blague ! » bafouille Naruto.

« C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à te croire… » murmure Sasuke dans le cou de Naruto un sourire malicieux au visage.

« Bon les amoureux ! Faites pas des trucs cochons au milieu de la rue ! Attendez au moins d'être à la maison ! »

« D'accord… » soupire Sasuke.

* * *

Voilà ! c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors ?? l'est comment ?? une tite review ?? 

supplie avec les yeux du chat potté


	7. Entraînement, combat et rigolade!

**Chapitre 7:** Entraînement, combat et rigolade!**  
**

**Titre:** Le pouvoir des livres

**Rating: **K+

**Couple:** narusasu

**Disclamer: **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le mien, ils appartiennent tous a notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

Merci a toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir !!! et encore merci à Nap pour ses idées!!J'ai réecrit certains passages de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'en est que meilleur!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'ai le droit a un réveil en sursaut! Un Naruto déchainé entre dans ma chambre en hurlant! 

"On va être en retard! Debout!! Faut pas que tu arrives en retard pour ta première journée de cours!"

"Oui! je me lève! Hurle pas!"

Ah les réveils en fanfares je déteste ça! Surtout pour aller en cours! Même ici je suis obligé d'y aller! Suuuper! Mais bon je suis sure que ça va être plus marrant!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou dizaines de minutes en fait, me voilà fraiche et dispo!

Un Naruto joyeux et surexcité m'accueille dans la cuisine, pendant qu'un Sasuke dans le coma tente de se réveiller, voir peut etre de se noyer, dans son café.

"T'as bien dormi? Désolé de t'avoir réveillé comme ça mais t'étais partie pour ne pas te réveiller alors j'ai pensé que tu serais en retard donc je t'ai réveillée! J'ai peut-être été un peu bryuant, je suis désolé mais bon... je savais pas trop comment te réveillé alors... bon je vais aller me préparer maintenant que la salle de bains est libre!"

Et il partit, nous laissant Sasuke et moi dans un silence reposant. Je savais pas qu'il pouvait dire autant de choses en si peu de temps! Surtout qu'il a dit plussieurs fois la même chose...

"Il se drogue, il boit ou il fume? Injection de vitamine C? Dévoreur de champs d'oranger? Eléctrochoc au réveil? Mode repeat??C'est pas possible d'être aussi énergique le matin! Ah ça me donne mal au crâne!"

"Il est tout le temps comme ça! C'est épuisant à force!" murmure Sasuke l'air encore plus sombre qu'à son habitude et penchant dangereusement vers son café.

"Bah t'as pas fini d'être fatigué! Maintenant que vous vous êtes trouvé, il va pas te lâcher de sitôt! Ah jte plains! T'aurais du l'épuiser cette nuit!" dis-je en rigolant.

"Il a pas voulu..."

C'est pour ça qu'il fait la tête...Ah, il est a trois centimètres du bol...

"Tu t'es lamentablement fait jeté?"

"Nan il voulait pas te réveiller en fait." dit-il dans un gros surasaut, s'éloignant du bol par la même occasion.

"C'est vrai que question discrétion c'est pas trop ça!" murmurais-je en souriant. "Mais je vais pas être là de toute la journée alors profitez-en!"

"Profiter de quoi?" s'exclamme un Naruto prêt à partir."T'es pas encore prête?"

"Si si! On peut y aller!"

"Bon on y va!" dit-il à Sasuke lui envoyant une grosse tape dans le dos et le rapprochant à grandes vitesses du bol, il va tomber dedans...Mais Naruto m'entraîne déjà dehors. Aucun bruit ne vient m'assurer de la chute brûlante...je suppose donc qu'il continue tranquillement son tête à tête avec son bol...

Sur le chemin menant à l'Académie, je me fais noyer sous un flot de paroles! Je me mets en mode 'Ouais...Ah...Ok...Nan?...Hum hum...'.

Une fois arrivé et les présentations faites, Naruto nous laisse enfin! Je soupire de soulagement lorsque Sakura fait son appartition.

"Bonjour!" s'exclamme t-elle.

"Très bien maintenant que tu es là on va pouvoir commencer!" commence Iruka.

Il m'explique alors le programme de la journée! Je vais apprendre les bases de la manipulation du chakra, et si tout se passe bien je saurais peut-être marché sur l'eau à la fin de la semaine! j'ai donc devant moi quatres jours de pure théorie! Sakura n'est là que pour m'expliquer par analogies avec certaines situations qu'ils ont vécues lors de missions ou d'entraînement.

Au bout d'une semaine de cours intensif, j'arrive à contrôler mon chakra, le répartir à peu pres comme il faut, prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes et marcher sur l'eau! Je suis trop fière de moi! On n'a pas 'impression comme ça mais c'est pas si simple que ça!

Cette épuisante semaine prends donc fin, j'ai alors le droit à un jour de repos! Une journée de flemmardise complête! Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'ils me proposent, pour m'éviter toute inactivité bienfaitrice et tant attendue, de venir assister à un de leur entraînement et de m'entrainer avec eux si j'en ai envie. Suuuuper! Adieu canapé chéri, lit bien aimé et tranquilité! Mais bon ça va peutêtre être une journée enrichissante qui sait!

On prends alors la direction du terrain d'entraînement où ils ont l'habitude de se rendre. Une fois là-bas, je me rends compte que le pauvre terrain est dévasté! Au départ, je pense qu'il devait ressembler à une petite clairière dans la forêt ou quelque chose comme ça mais là, il ne ressemble plus à grand chose!

D'énormes trous sont disséminés ça et là, certainement laissé par quelques rasengan et autres chidori. Les arbres qui bordaient le terrain sont tantôt abattu, tantôt brûlés, mais par miracle certains ont survécu!

Je m'assoie sur l'un de ses cadavres et j'admire le combat qui se déroule devant moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est le combat au corps à corps, aussi nommé taijutsu, qui est à l'honneur.

Ils se tiennent face à face, puis Naruto s'élance contre Sasuke qui se met alors en position pour le recevoir.

Après de nombreux échange de coups, de parades et d'envolées de Naruto, ils décident de faire une pause.

"Ah je suis crevé!" s'exclame Naruto a bout de souffle.

"T'es encore trop lent Usuratonkatchi!" s'exclame Sasuke.

"Mais au moins tu voles bien" explosais-je de rire.

"Tu veux essayer de te battre avec Sasuke pour voir si toi aussi tu voles bien?" minaude Naruto boudeur.

"Ca te ferait un bon entrainement" ajoute Sasuke.

"Heu... nan ca ira! Je suis pas encore de votre niveau! Et puis je dois être en forme demain! Mais je suis sure que ça aurait pu être sympa! On se fait ça une prochaine fois!" dis-je en me levant et m'éloignant d'eux.

"Aller fais pas ta timide!" continue Naruto me rattrapant.

"Je retiendrais mes coups et j'essayerais de pas trop te faire mal" affirme Sasuke se plantant devant moi.

C'est censé me rassuer peut-être? Si 'accepte je vais voler tellement loin qu'il ne vont jamais me retrouver j'en suis sure!

"J'ai pas encore appris les bases du taijutsu en fait, alors je peux vraiment pas accepter..."

"Eh voilà ça se moque et ça s'enfuit à la première difficulté!" dit Sasuke.

Ah il est méchant quand il veut lui! Mais bon j'ai entendu pire! Je serais forte et je résisterais à la tentation de lui infliger une défaite cuisante!Nan mais il me prends pour qui! Je sais garder mon sang-froid moi!

"Très bien! Alors allons-y!" dis-je en me postant au milieu du terrain. "Je t'attends! Attaque en premier!"

Bon côté force mental je repasserais! Je sens que mon baptême de vol va peut-être pas être si terrible que ça! avec un peu de chance j'atterirais dans le cours d'eau à côté! Aller courage tu peux le faire! Il suffit de vouloir pour pouvoir comme on dit!

Sasuke se place donc face à moi puis m'attaque directement d'un bon crochet du droit! Le voyant venir, j'attends le dernier moment et je lui fait un petit croche pied. Ne s'y attendant pas, il entame une chute puis rétablit sa position d'une pirouette. Attaque de jambes, je mets mes bras en croix pour amorcer le choc et recule de deux mètres sous le choc de l'attaque.

Il avait dit quoi déjà? J'essayerais de pas trop te faire mal! Mon oeil! Je retiendrais mes coups? Bah tiens! Mais bon, résultat positif je suis encore debout! C'est déjà pas mal! Je pensais ête envoyée au tapis beaucoup plus vite!(et beaucoup plus loin...lol)

Il revient à l'attaque et là, j'ai vraiment le droit à mon vol plané! Je pensais qu'il attendrait que je me remette de mes émotions avant d'attaquer! Nan mais! Aucun respect pour les débutants! Encore heureux qu'il ait pas enchaîné avec la fureur du lion sinon je crois que je serais morte sur le coup!

Enfin revenons à ce vol plané! Il est absolment magnifique! Les oiseaux s'approche de moi, ils sont trop mignons! Il m'accueille parmi eux d'un petit piaillement puis remuent leurs petites ailes...

Mais comme tout vol se finit par un atterisage, je ne déroge pas à la règle!

C'est donc avec une appréhension grandissante que je vois la terre se rapprocher de moi! Ah je vois la rivière! Partit comme c'est je vais atterir juste à côté!

Plouf!

Bah sur ce coup là j'ai eu de la chance!

Naruto et Sasuke arrive en courant à mon point de chute. Sasuke plonge pour aller me chercher. Parce que sur le choc, je pense pas à remonter! J'admire les fonds rivièreux, je peux pas tout faire!

Il me remonte donc à la surface! Je prends un grand bol d'air et m'appuie de tout mon poids sur lui! Pris au dépourvu, il coule! Je me concentre alors très rapidement et parvient à me hisser sur l'eau! Je cours jusqu'au rivage où je rejoins Naruto.

Sasuke remonte à la surface, crachotant de l'eau, puis nous rejoins.

"Tu vois finalement tu voles mieux que moi!" s'exclamme Naruto.

"Et tu te defends pas si mal que ça pour une débutante" me complimente Sasuke.

Puis il me réattaque d'un coup de jambe. C'est un coup bas ça! Mais bon, je m'était dis qu'il n'en resterait pas là, j'évite donc son coup en sautant. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu son coup de poing, dans une tentative désèspérée d'éviter de voler à nouveau, je concentre mon chakra dans mes pieds, et attends le choc.

Bam!

Il est surpirs de ne pas me voir m'envoler au loin, j'en profite donc pour le frapper de toutes mes forces dans l'ouverture qu'il me laisse. Ayant concentré mon chakra dans mes pieds, le choc est encore plus grand.

Il s'écroule au sol, après un vol express sur courte distance. Il met du temps à se relever. C'est vrai que ça a du lui faire sacrément mal! Mais bon il n'a qu'à ne pas baisser sa garde! Ah j'aime celui qui a dit quand on veut on peut! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui!

Naruto est stupéfait! Mais il fait quand même la grimace. Je sais pas pourquoi mais les hommes ont cette tendance à compatir à la douleur de leur paire lorsque l'un d'eux se fait frapper, malencontreusement dans le cas présent, à cet endroit de leur corps.

Mais bon Sasuke n'en est pas mort! Il a quand même du mal se marcher. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort...S'il devient impuissant je vais avoir Naruto sur le dos...

"Pardon, je suis désolée! Je... pensais pas que tu volerais si loin!" murmurais-je en souriant.

"Je pensais pas que tu arriverais à me faire voler non plus!" murmure t-il l'air soudain abattu et le souffle légèrement coupé.

"C'est bien comme ça tout le monde aura fait son ptit coucou aux oiseaux" s'exclamme Naruto pour détendre l'athmosphère. "Ca mérite bien un bon goûter à la maison!"

"Ouais!!!" m'écriais-je."Après l'effort le réconfort!"

Naruto et moi nous nous mettons en route, Sasuke nous suit boudeur, en trainant la patte.

"Aller! Fais pas la tête! C'était la chance du débutant! Et tu m'as dit toi-même que tu retenais tes coups!"

"Hum."

Ah on retourne à la méthode d'expression ancestrale, le borborygme inexpressif! Quel évolution!!

Naruto voyant son Sasuke redevenir aussi loquace qu'avant émet son désaccord en l'embrassant subitement.

Tout à coup, Sasuke redeviens joyeux! Ses yeux pétillent à nouveau de cette petite lueur de désir qu'il a si souvent quand il regarde Naruto. Il accélère le pas pour rentrer plus vite à la maison! Leur nuit promet d'être longue et bruyante!!(voir peut etre même l'après-midi...lol!)

* * *

Review??

Le chapitre 8 devrait arriver ce week-end...normalement lol


	8. Perdue, griffes et souvenirs!

**Titre:** Le pouvoir des livres (il risque peut-être de changer étant donné que a fin que j'avais envisagée n'est plus possible…)

**Rating:**K+ (pour l'instant!)

**Couple:** narusasu

**Disclamer:**les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf le mien, ils appartiennent tous a notre vénéré maître Kishimoto.

* * *

Une fois rentré à la maison, Naruto nous prépare un petit festin ! Moi qui pensais qu'il ne savait faire que des ramens, je suis épatée ! En plus c'est délicieux !

Après ce repas animé de commentaires sur nos récents exploits, direction la douche ! Pour m'éviter une attente trop longue, ils me laissent passer en première ! Génial ! Une fois prête, je me rappelle que Sakura m'avait invitée à passer chez elle si je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Ce qui est le cas !

J'entends Sasuke appeler Naruto pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Je m'apprête alors à quitter la maison lorsque Naruto, sur le chemin de la salle de bain m'interpelle :

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Sakura m'a proposé de passer chez elle aujourd'hui, alors comme j'ai rien à faire... »

« Vous vous quittez plus. » interviens Sasuke passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Elle me mets pas à la porte elle au moins ! »

« Mais nous non plus ! » s'exclame Naruto.

« Mouais, mais vu le regard que l'iceberg te jette depuis qu'on est rentré, je préfère pas entendre ce que vous aller faire ou plutôt ce qu'il meure d'envie de te faire sous la douche !! A ce soir ! »

Je pars en courant pour éviter de me faire brûlée vive par Sasuke, laissant Naruto sous le choc de ma révélation ! Le pauvre, je pense qu'il n'a pas encore compris ce qui l'attendait ! Mais il est entre de bonnes mains !

Une fois partie de la demeure Uchiha, je me dirige vers le quartier résidentiel. Une fois là-bas, j'ai une révélation ! Je ne sais pas du tout où habite Sakura… Je ne peux pas retournée à la maison pour leur demander le chemin, je vais réellement me faire tuer si je les dérange, surtout par Sasuke… la meilleure solution reste de chercher par moi-même ! Haut les cœurs ! Konoha ne doit pas être si grand que ça !

Une fois leurs petites et diverses occupations terminées (eh oui c'est une fic K+…dommage !), Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent affalés dans le canapé devant la télé. Un peu fatigué par tout ces exercices, mais néanmoins heureux, ils découvrent la joie de l'aprèm' télé à deux ! Ils regardent une des nombreuses émissions de variétés permettant de passer le temps de manière assez agréable puis s'endorment, bercés par le ronronnement de l'émission.

Pendant ce temps-là, je cherche toujours ! Mais je ne désespère pas ! Je vais bien finir par trouver dette maudite maison.

Quelques heures plus tard (pour ne pas dire quatre heures plus tard), un léger bruit se fait entendre. Il se répète, encore et encore, il en devient agaçant. Puis nos deux tourtereaux s'éveillent doucement ! Le bruit si agaçant devient plus pressant, augmentant d'intensité.

Sasuke décide d'aller ouvrir, après avoir compris qu'il s'agissait de la porte d'entrée et avant qu'elle ne soit démolie par une Sakura qui entre en trombe dans le salon. Voyant Naruto encore dans le brouillard, elle comprend le temps de réponse à la porte.

« Ah je vous dérange ? » demande t-elle.

« On était juste en train de dormir d'un repos bien mérité pendant notre jour de congé mais tu ne nous dérange pas du tout tu sais ! » marmonne Sasuke qui n'est décidemment pas du matin, enfin là ce serait plutôt de l'après-midi mais passons…

« Delphine n'est pas avec toi ? » demande Naruto une fois son brouillard dissipé.

« Non pourquoi ? Je venais justement la voir, parce qu'Iruka-senseï m'a demandé de lui donner ces papiers. » s'étonne Sakura.

« Elle était partie chez toi pourtant » murmure Naruto en pleine réflexion.

« Je lui avais proposée de venir c'est vrai mais après j'ai pensé qu'elle ne savait pas où j'habitais comme elle n'était jamais venue chez moi, alors je suis venue ici et j'ai croisé Iruka-senseï. »

« Elle ne sait pas où tu habites… » commence Sasuke. « Elle aurait pu le dire ! »

« Elle allait peut-être le faire mais tu l'as fait fuir après qu'elle ait parlé de tout ce que tu voulais me faire sous la humpf. »

« Ah c'est vrai ! » s'exclame Sasuke enlevant sa main de la bouche de Naruto. « Bon partons à sa recherche alors ! »

Et il quitte la maison suivit par Naruto et Sakura.

Après quelques heures de recherche, j'abandonne ! Je ne pensais pas que Konoha était si grand ! Je me retrouve perdue au milieu de maisons qui se ressemblent toutes ! Après quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin à m'extirper du quartier résidentiel.

J'arrive à une petite rivière. Ah je la reconnais c'est celle de où j'ai atterri tout à l'heure ! Les cailloux me sont familier !

Super ! J'allais entamer une petite causette avec eux pour savoir si je leur ai manqué quand j'entends un bruit dans les buissons derrière moi.

Prise de panique j'essaye de réfléchir. Que m'a dit Iruka-senseï déjà ? Euh…Mets-toi en position de défense…Ok c'est fait…ensuite…Réfléchit à la situation…Hum, je suis au bord d'une rivière avec un possible ennemi potentiellement dangereux dans un buisson…Pense aux moyens de t'échapper…La rivière...Décidemment elle m'en veut aujourd'hui celle-là !...Les divers moyens de défenses dont je dispose…Mes pieds, mes mains, et les quelques shurikens et kunaï dont je dispose…Et pour finir il m'avait dit quoi ? Ranges ta chambre ? Nan…Fais tes devoirs ? Non plus…Sois gentille…je pense pas que ce soit ça…Arrête d'acheter des conneries…Jamais de la vie ! Bref c'est toujours pas ça…Bon laissons tomber ! Attaquons la première !

Je saisis un kunaï dans ma petite pochette qu'Iruka-senseï m'a donnée le premier jour de mon entraînement et je le lance en direction du buisson bruyant.

Une ombre en sort ! Surgissant très rapidement vers moi, je hurle ! J'entends un énorme miaulement plaintif pendant que je sens des griffes acérées se planter dans mon mollet gauche.

Je découvre alors que mon agresseur n'est autre que cette pauvre Tora-chan ! (Vous savez le pauvre chat qui s'enfuit toujours et que l'équipe sept prend en chasse lors d'une de leurs premières missions et qui sera de nouveaux pourchasser par l'équipe de Konohamaru. Elle a vraiment une horrible maîtresse cette pauvre petite chatte.)

Je la ramasse, elle s'est évanouie sous le choc de sa pauvre queue que j'ai martyrisée, et je décide de la ramener au bureau des missions, sa propriétaire cherchant certainement ce pauvre minou.

Mais un problème se pose toujours ! Où est le quartier général ? Retournant au village et prenant quelques rues au hasard j'arrive à un endroit qui m'est familier ! Enfin ! Je croise quelqu'un qui m'indique le chemin et je parviens enfin jusqu'au QG sans encombre.

Je me présente donc là-bas, attirant la curiosité, ils doivent se demander ce que je viens faire là avec un chat (qui fait toujours la mort) dans les bras et la jambe en sang.

Au moment où je pénètre dans la salle où les missions sont distribuées, J'entends la maîtresse de Tora demander à ce qu'une équipe parte à la recherche de son chat. Iruka-senseï m'aperçois alors, Tora dans les bras et signale à sa propriétaire que son matou est déjà de retour. Elle se précipite vers moi, je lâche Tora de peur que sa maîtresse ne m'écrase. Trop heureuse de récupérer sa boule de poils, qui se réveille au moment du gros câlin rituelle, elle remercie le village d'avoir fait aussi vite puis part, le chat dans ses bras. Chat qui d'ailleurs me regarde d'un air accablé. J'en suis toute désolée mais bon…

Iruka me demande comment j'ai retrouvé le chat, je lui raconte ma mésaventure, omettant le fait que je n'ai pas pus me rappeler de son dernier conseil. Tsunade me félicite, me disant que si jamais je devais rester je pourrais au moins faire des missions pour le compte du village. Iruka renchérit en vantant mes progrès lors de la semaine d'entraînement. Je commence à prendre une teinte proche du rouge cramoisi lorsque j'entends Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura arriver dans la salle.

« Ah ! On t'a enfin retrouvée ! » s'exclame Sakura.

« On t'a cherché partout ! Pars pas comme ça si tu sais pas où tu vas ! » commence Sasuke.

« Je voulais pas non plus vous déranger monsieur je chasse les gens à coups de Katon (art de la maîtrise du feu) »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à renchérir lorsque Tsunade nous fit remarquer que ce n'était pas un lieu approprié à ce genre de conversation.

Nous prîmes donc le chemin de la maison. En route, je leur racontais mon aventure avec Tora, ce qui leur rappela des souvenirs. L'après-midi, ou ce qu'il en restait, ainsi que la soirée furent consacrées aux souvenirs de l'équipe sept alors qu'ils n'étaient que de jeunes genins !

Avant de partir Sakura me remit les papiers qu'elle était venue m'apporter. Ils résumaient toutes les étapes de ce que j'avais appris comme par exemple 'comment agir si l'on pense être suivie, espionnée, ou menacée par un ennemi caché ?', résultat la dernière étape c'était d'agir selon les possibilités proposées par les étapes précédentes…Super…

Ah ! Encore une journée palpitante ! Les deux tourtereaux ont l'air de nouveaux d'attaque pour passer une nuit torride, je m'invite donc chez Sakura pour passer la nuit. Et justement Lee n'était pas là ! En plus je vais enfin pouvoir savoir où elle habite ! Puis l'entraînement reprend demain ! C'est parfait ! Les garçons pourront donc roucouler toute la journée !

En arrivant chez Sakura, elle remarque les traces de sang séché sur ma jambe.

« C'est Tora qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Après que je lui ai marché dessus… »

Morte de rire par ma mésaventure que je lui mime à nouveau, elle me soigne. J'arbore fièrement ce bandage ! Il fait bien ninja ! (Ils ont tous plein de bandages partout alors pas de jaloux j'en veux un aussi !)

* * *

Sur ce 'magnifique' chapitre qui a mis très très longtemps à être écrit et publié, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Hésitez pas à reviewé ! ça motive !lol. 


End file.
